


Caught In The Spider’s Web

by LemonadeIzze



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Bottom Kurapika, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Chrollo, no scarlet eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeIzze/pseuds/LemonadeIzze
Summary: What ever will Prince Kurapika do when he is forced into an arranged marriage with the evil King Chrollo Lucilfer? Will he grow to love him or will he be unhappy for the rest of his days in a loveless marriage with the man who murdered his family?sorry to disappoint but im probs never gonna finish this
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Caught In The Spider’s Web

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. I hope it’s good. Be brutally honest in the comments. I can take criticism. Also I don’t know what beta means so my work isn’t beta read or whatever.

“Your Highness, King Netero has requested your presence in the throne room,” said the guard, Satotz. “And I am to accompany you there.”

I took a deep breath. That was never a good sign, King Netero and I have a rocky relationship. The only reason he took me in 8 years ago was because of the debt he owed to the Kurta. The Kurta was a small kingdom whose entire royal family was slain by the infamous Phantom Troupe. After the Troupe had lain waste to my family. They remained in the castle and took over the kingdom for years and years, in that time they forced everyone out and destroyed all the villages and pillaged everywhere. By the time they were done the Kurta Kingdom was no more. As far as anyone knows they’re still there. 

I began to put all of my stuff back in its place and I straightened up my appearance since I was to have an audience with Netero.

“Alright, Satotz I’m ready to go.”

As per usual when we arrived I sank into a deep bow. When I stood up straight again, I noticed the odd look on Netero’s face. I wasn’t sure what to think about it. 

“Prince Kurapika of the once noble Kurta Kingdom, I have news. I have secured an arranged marriage for you.”

 _Oh._ That’s why he looks so happy. He’s finally getting rid of me. “It’s an honor, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, indeed it is. The man-” _man?_ “That you will be marrying by the end of the month is the ruler of the Ryuseigai.” He chuckled.

Confusion clouded my head. At the end of the month? That’s only _8 days_ from now. And Ryuseigai? I’d never heard of such a place.

“Excuse me, sir. But I don’t understand. Where is Ryuseigai?”

“Oh really. Hmmm, I would have thought you would know. Ryuseigai is what the Phantom Troupe renamed the Kurta Kingdom after they conquered it. In the last few years, it's been confirmed that they’ve been letting people live in the kingdom and to ally ourselves with the new and prospering kingdom. I've offered your hand in marriage to solidify our new alliance.” Netero explained with a cruel smile.

Dread filled me. What was I going to do? I was about to be shipped off to get married to the man who orchestrated the attack that wiped out my entire family. “No,” I said forcefully. But Netero just smiled.

“Chrollo Lucilfer is supposed to arrive the night before the wedding with two other companions.”

+

The rest of the day was a blur, just me going through the motions. That night as I got in underdressed for my bath I wondered. What would this man Chrollo Lucilfer be like? If he was evil and cold-hearted enough to murder someone's whole family what would he do to me? Was I going to be spending the rest of my days in a loveless marriage? I dipped my toe into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature for a nice soak. I got into the tub, leaned my head back, and closed my eyes. 

Did he even know who I was? Did he even realize that he had completely wiped out his soon to be life partner’s family? What was I going to tell Leorio? I’d have to write to him. He was away learning to be a doctor in the Kingdom of York New. Even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to make it back in time for the wedding day. That was disheartening, I wouldn't even be able to spend my last day with my best friend. I may never see Leorio again.

The next few days passed in the blink of an eye. I wrote to Leorio, sparred with the guards, studied, pouted, and moped about the castle. I was doing just that before I was so rudely interrupted.

“Prince, His Majesty requires your presence immediately in the throne room. He said to wear the finest clothes you have and to hurry.” said the panting guard who had just burst into my chambers. 

What's that about? I scrambled around my room. It must be important. When I was finished getting ready I looked into the mirror. I had chosen loose black pants that were cinched at the bottom, a tight white turtleneck sweater with a navy blue suit jacket on top. I decided to tie my long blonde hair back into a tight bun. Turning to the guard I said, “Let’s go. We wouldn't want to leave His Majesty waiting.”

I couldn’t help the feeling of dread that crept in my body as we made our way to the throne room. What could be so important and urgent in the middle of the day? When we finally got to the throne room I looked to the guard. He stood a few inches taller than me, which isn't saying much since I was barely even 5’6. “Do you have any idea why I was needed?” I demanded. But all he did was turn towards the doors and open them up for me. 

With an irritated sigh, I looked inside the room and to my shock, it was full of strangers. My eyes immediately gravitated toward the man in the middle. Eyes locked on each other I had to suppress a shiver at his piercing gaze. I walked inside and bowed to Netero. “Your Majesty, how may I be of assistance?”

“Ah yes, you finally arrived. It took you long enough.” The king grumbled, clearly annoyed at the fact I’d taken some time to make my appearance suitable to his tastes. Again though, my eyes drifted to the strange man. He was wearing tight form-fitting black pants that hugged his powerful legs. A white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and a long flowing black coat with a fur lining. His hair was slicked back and looked to be just a bit shorter than his shoulders. Oddly enough he had a tattoo smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Even stranger though was that the tattoo was an upside-down cross. He would've been very, very handsome if not for his cold calculating gaze. A shiver ran down my spine. An alpha. Only an alpha male can fill an entire room with his presence like that. 

“Kurapika, allow me to introduce you to _Chrollo Lucilfer._ ”

 _Chrollo_. _Chrollo_ _Lucilfer_. It can’t be. That’s impossible. He wasn't due to arrive for 5 days. What the hell was he doing here right now? That’s when I remembered Chrollo came with two others. One was a rather short man with black hair, he wore a strange dress. It was black and had a wide neckline that was pulled up over the wearer's face. On the front, there was an image embroidered on, a skull and crossbones. His other traveling partner was a humongous man, with a mane of unruly mousy brown hair, long sideburns, and a huge shit-eating grin on his face. He was dressed very out of the ordinary. Not really what you would expect for someone meeting a king. But these were Chrollor Lucilfer’s henchmen. Maybe those two were even part of the Phantom Troupe. If so then that would mean I was almost surrounded by the people who were part of my family’s slaughter. 

My eyes hardened and I turned and marched right up to Chrollo and spit right on his pathetic ass. “How _dare_ you murder the entire Kurta royal family. Have you no shame? How dare you dwell in the castle where you slaughtered so many innocent people. You are the scummiest scum on this earth.”

All the bastard did was look down on me with this annoying condescending smirk on his face. I wondered if he was expecting this reaction. Why wasn’t he angrier, I knew Netero would be fu-.

“Kurapika.” His voice thundered. “How _dare_ you speak to our guests like that. And not only that, this man is to be your spouse and you _will_ show him respect.

He said to Chrollo. “Please forgive Kurapika’s insolence. I had no idea he would react in such a way.”

Sending a glare in my direction, “If you wish I can send him away.”

“No need, while I did not particularly enjoy being spat on. It was nice seeing a little attitude in my soon to be husband.” Chrollo remarked. 

Due to my outburst, I was still rather close to him and he leaned over murmured just so I could hear, “My oh my, I’m going to have fun with you.”

Nothing could stop the blush that spread down my neck. What was his issue?

I turned and marched away calling to Netero and telling him I’d be in my chambers but I wouldn't be too smart to bother me.


End file.
